Cloud Tower
Cloud Tower is a boarding school for witches and the most prestigious educational institution for Witches. At Cloud Tower, witches learn about witchcraft. It is the magical competitor and rival of Alfea. Its headmistress is Headmistress Griffin. The campus itself is a huge and vast living organism that had been created in ancient times by powerful witches. A magical energy circulates through the school, as blood in a body. Overview Cloud Tower School for Witches is proud to have turned out some of the most evil witches in the universe. With a stellar offering courses in Mayhem, Hexes, and several levels of Advanced Evil, Cloud Tower is the pinnacle of education in the dark arts. Cloud Tower is hard to enter, as there is a defense field surrounding it. There are ways of getting past this defense, however: tunnels that connect the schools, ways to get past the field itself, and one may enter if one is invited, for example, Valtor transforming into a stag chased by wolves (who are actually the Trix). Along with that, the tower can be manipulated like a high tech confusion device by the one who is able to control it. This twists the building into forming new corridors or passages to confuse all those inside. Places mentioned in the tower are the Trix's dorm, the amphitheater, Headmistress Griffin's office, the cafeteria and the Windswept terrace. Education Cloud Tower has classes like Basic Witchcraft 101, Hexes, Mayhem, several levels of Advanced Evil, Cursology, and Potionology. School Building This campus is a dark purple tower with spires. Amphitheater The amphitheater is where all the witches gather and discuss important issues. The amphitheater has benches with chairs for the students and has a pentagram in the middle of the floor. It has a balcony overhead with three thrones, the one in the middle is bigger than the others. Headmistress Griffin's office Headmistress Griffin's office is a large room with a desk and bookshelves. A Crystal Ball and stacks of books sits on the desk. Cafeteria The cafeteria has a winding staircase with platforms for tables and chairs. The Archives The Archives contain books on every fairy and witch that ever existed in the Magic Dimension. Dungeons The dungeons is where all the prisoners are kept. The dungeons have an ancient runic lock on them that keeps them from escaping with their magic. Library The library is where books on witchcraft, spells, and potions are located. There's a secret door that leads to a crypt, the Storeroom of Forbidden Books, under the library. Potionology laboratory The Potionology laboratory has tables with cauldrons on them and shelves with ingredients for potions. It is where the witches create their potions. Potionology classroom The Potionology classroom is where Potionology classes take place. Professor Bittersmoke's bedroom Professor Bittersmoke's bedroom has a purple bed, a window over his bed, two green nightstands on either side of his bed, and a grandfather clock. Student Dorms The Student Dorms have 2-3 beds for the students and have a second floor with stairs leading up to it. Lanterns hang from the ceilings and light up the room. The Trix's dorm has a mirror that leads to a secret passageway. Heart of Cloud Tower At the center of Cloud Tower, there is a point where all the magical energy circulating the building comes from and goes through. This is considered Griffin's "personal spa". This is where Griffin goes to rejuvenate her magic. Near the heart is a room with gargoyles that can be used to protect whoever controls them. Basic Witchcraft 101 classroom The Basic Witchcraft 101 classroom looks similar to the amphitheater except there is no pentagram in the middle of the floor and no thrones overhead. There is a desk at the front of the room for Headmistress Griffin. Mayhem classroom The Mayhem classroom has three purple desks that seat two students on both sides of the room with two Crystal Balls on every desk. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Cloud Tower appears as base of operations for the Trix, who secretly hold Knut in the school and plot against the Winx in order to gain the Dragon Flame. After successfully stealing Stella's ring, the Winx decided to break into Cloud Tower in order to get it back. Their mission was successful, but when Miss Griffin found out, she used her spells to scare them and later informed Miss Faragonda. Faragonda punished the Winx by keeping their powers at rest and made them clean up Alfea. After causing trouble with a nightmare eating monster at Alfea, the Trix were expelled from Cloud Tower. However, after taking possession of the Dragon Flame, they returned and took over the school and locked everyone (including Riven) in the dungeons. They summoned the army of darkness to the school and kept it there in order to later attack Magix. They took control of the city and Red Fountain as well. Bloom soon came to Cloud Tower with the others and Knut (who had betrayed the Trix) in order to search for the Dragon Flame, but the Trix set a trap for them. Miss Griffin, Riven and the students were let out of the dungeons by the Winx and they helped Bloom and others to escape. Later, the Trix attacked Alfea and lost to Bloom in a battle, Cloud Tower was freed from them and Ms Griffin got her status as headmistress back. |-|Season 2= The Tower appears again when the Winx are temporarily transferred there to protect the Codex piece kept there. The Winx, with Mirta as their guide, then had to learn magic using their dark feelings for the witchcraft hearts, much to their inconvenience, as they are usually taught to use their positive feelings in classes at Alfea. It is also revealed that Cloud Tower is not only a building, but also a living creature with a heart, the moats being its roots and the towers its branches, and that it was a magical entity created by extremely powerful witches. Meantime, Mirta and Lucy manage to reconciliate. The Tower is infiltrated by the Trix who, under the orders of Lord Darkar, try to claim the codex of Cloud Tower. Initially, the Trix manage to take control of the Tower, causing it to modify its structure according to their wishes. Later, Miss Griffin gains control of the Tower and orders it to come back to its former structure. After much fighting and wandering in the school, the Winx finally find the location of the Codex and fight the Trix for it but they are unable to control the spell they were initially aiming at the Trix, it explodes on themselves, allowing the Trix to steal the Codex fragment. Cloud Tower appears for a last time in the 25th episode of the season, where miss Faragonda contacts miss Griffin to inform her about Lord Darkar who kidnapped Bloom to gain the Ultimate Power. Miss Griffin accepts to fight together with Faragonda, Codatorta, the Winx and the Specialists against the Ruler of Shadow Haunt. After Darkar's defeat, all the witches of Cloud Tower go to the party organized at Alfea, having apparently put aside their rivalship with the fairies after the Winx girls' temporary had transferred there. |-|Season 3= When Valtor grew tired of his hideout in Andros, the Trix suggested Cloud Tower as their new hideout, however it was protected by a magical barrier. Valtor transformed into an deer and Trix transformed into wolves in order to trick the witches to let Valtor through the barrier. He imprisoned Griffin in the dungeons and took over the students minds and ordered them to attack Alfea, but the fairies managed to repel their attack. Valtor used Cloud Tower for a long time and travelled to countless worlds stealing their magic. The Winx however attacked Cloud Tower in order to find Valtor and get revenge for Tecna, who disappeared into the Omega portal. They freed Griffin and Bloom faced Valtor, who had an upper hand in the fight and lied about Bloom's parents having been destroyed by him. Faragonda and Saladin however appeared for aid for the Winx and they managed to repel Valtors powers and return back to Alfea. Valtor and the Trix left Cloud Tower eventually, freeing all the witches from under the mind control and moved to new hideout and Griffin regained her position as headmistress. Valtor however announced a challenge for Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin, making Cloud Tower disappear in the process. The Winx later investigated Cloud Tower's disappearance in order for Bloom to find out the truth about the fight between Valtor and her parents. It was revealed that Valtor didn't destroy or transfer the tower, but had concealed it with an spell that the Winx broke with their fairy dust. When Valtor attacked Magix with the elemental spells, he ordered water from Lake Roccaluce to flood Cloud Tower. After Bloom defeated Valtor along with the rest of the Winx, the water started to return back into the lake (Cloud Tower looking like an enormous fountain as Miss Griffin herself stated) and Cloud Tower returned back to normal. |-|Season 5= It appeared in the beginning of Season 5 Episode 5 in the episode's beginning before the Trix's appearance in an episode but none of the students or the staff members appeared in the beginning of the Episode. |-|Season 6= As new students arrive in Cloud Tower, an Earth witch, Selina, shows Miss Griffin the powers of her Legendarium and causes chaos in the Pixie Village. As the Trix see this power and want to use it their advantage, they attack, turning Miss Griffin into an crow and making Cloud Tower fly by extracting it from the mountains. The Trix then take over and promise to teach Selina dark magic in exchange for her to use the Legendarium for them. The Trix manage to make it disappear again. They not only make Cloud Tower fly, but also use it to travel between realms, collecting magic from schools, starting with Linphea College and then the rest of the college in the Magic Dimension. Movies Magical Adventure The TV station "It's Magix" showed Cloud Tower and its students during a segment. Staff Headmistress Griffin Headmistress Griffin is the headmistress of Cloud Tower, and she was a member of the Company of Light. Ediltrude Professor Ediltrude is a witch that teaches Hexes at Cloud Tower and sister of Zarathustra. Zarathustra Professor Zarathustra is a witch that teaches Mayhem at Cloud Tower and sister of Ediltrude. Bittersmoke Professor Bittersmoke appears in the Winx Club comics series and mentioned in the cartoon show only; is a kind (but stern) elderly wizard and teaches Potionology. Because of this he gets very little respect from many students at Cloud Tower. He is revealed to be a sleepwalker in the comics and has to be locked in his bedroom at night to keep from roaming the castle. Known Students *The Trix (formerly; all were expelled) *Mirta (before transferring to Alfea) *Lucy *Selina (formerly; she left) *Other students Trivia *In the Italian version, the school is called Torre Nuvola. *Cloud Tower did not appear during the fourth season and only made a cameo in the fifth season. In the sixth season, however, it is a part of the main plot. *Cloud Tower is only known school for witches in the series. *Cloud Tower is a living creature that was created long ago by very powerful witches. *Most Cloud Tower's witches' names end with "y". *Cloud Tower is similar to Durmstrang from Harry Potter (much like how Alfea resembles Hogwarts). Both teach dark magic, yet most people there are not evil and take a stand against evil. Also, Durmstrang's headmaster Karkaroff was once a Death Eater, but later betrayed other Death Eaters to Barty Crouch, while Griffin once fought alongside Valtor (who is much like the Death Eaters' leader, Voldemort) before betraying him for the Company of Light (although in Karkaroff's case this was just to escape his imprisonment). Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Magix Category:Schools Category:Comics Category:Witches Category:Magical Creatures Category:Cloud Tower Category:Season 5 Category:Movies Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Games